I Am Calm
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Esme walks in on a nurse trying to kiss Carlisle and storms home telling him not to bother returning but he does and finds that she is waiting and ready for another fight


**This was a request from Krysteenaful, hope you enjoy it**

Carlisle sat at his desk in his office in the hospital, he was busy going through some paperwork. He heard a knock at the door and looked up.

"Come in" he said cheerfully.

A young nurse walked in, she was new and was probably in her early twenties, she smiled at Carlisle all the time. She had long, blonde hair that was tied up in a bun and sparkling blue eyes. She was still wearing her uniform.

"Hi, Dr Cullen" she simpered.

"Hello, Deborah, what can I do for you?" he smiled back, dazzling her.

She closed the door behind her and strutted towards him, she put her hands on the desk.

"Please, call me Debbie" she said.

The stench of her cheap perfume hit him full force, he hated it, it smelled absolutely disgusting. Not like Esme's which smelled heavenly to him.

"What can I do for you?" he repeated his question in the same pleasant tone.

Debbie sat on the desk and looked deep into his eyes, he tried to avoid them as much as possible. Carlisle didn't like the way this particular nurse kept looking at him. She moved her fingers all over the desk, slowly getting closer to him, he shifted away from them.

"Well, I'm sorta new here and I need someone to..." she looked up him, enuciating every syllable "show me around"

"Umm, perhaps you could ask Rebecca, she's been here a lot longer than me" he said.

"But, I want you" she murmured.

Carlisle unfortunately caught the little hidden meaning in her words, he got up and began packing his things. He was doing his best to get away from her and her flirtatious attitude.

"Forgive me but I have to go home now" he said. "My wife will be waiting for me"

Debbie got up and pushed him against the wall, she pressed herself against him.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Debbie whispered against him lips.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, Carlisle looked over Debbie's shoulder to see Esme sitting in the chair by the door. Debbie didn't know who she was but backed off Carlisle and straightened herself up while Carlisle put his hand on Esme's arm and pulled her over to the corner of the room. They spoke in hushed voices, too fast and low for human ears.

"She's very pretty" Esme said nonchalantly.

"Esme, nothing hap-" Carlisle began.

She interrupted him "Don't even bother coming home tonight"

He looked afraid "But, I swear-"

"Look, I'll make this quick because I'm sure you want to get back to Little Miss Hot Panties" they both looked over to Debbie who waved at Carlisle seductively. "Just don't come home"

"But, darling-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Esme was already leaving.

Before she was gone, she turnedd to Debbie "You're all his but he won't always be all yours"

She left and Carlisle looked at Debbie who looked confused.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My wife" Carlisle said, collecting his stuff.

Carlisle drove home to find his children sitting on the couch watching TV, Emmett smirked at him.

"Somebody's in the dog house" he said.

"Could you give us some time alone?" Carlisle asked.

The kids all nodded and left, Carlisle sighed and went upstairs. He knew a fight was coming, he was a little afraid of Esme when she fought with him even if it was a little comical. She was still quite scary. He went upstairs and found Esme lying on their bed not facing him, curled up, dry sobbing. He sat beside her.

"Am I not enough for you anymore, is that it?" she asked.

"Of course you are" he assured her, stroking her hair.

"Then why?" she snarled, looking at him.

"Nothing happened, she came onto me" he replied innocently.

"LIAR!" she yelled as he threw out the door and down the hall.

He landed on his feet and saw her standing in the doorway, glaring ta him. He knew that she now had to to take her anger out on him, he was now her punchbag unitl she cooled off. She ran towards him and swung a punch at him, he caught her wrist and she tried to punch him with the other hand, he caught the other wrist as well. He pushed her back gently against the wall, pinning her against it.

"Ugh, let me go" she screamed at him.

"No" he said firmly. "Not until you've calmed down"

"I am calm!" she yelled.

"No, you're not" he told her. "You're irrational and out of control"

That just made her absolutely furious, she jerked and screamed, trying to get out of Carlisle's grip was harder than she thought. He seemed surprised by her reaction, he'd expected her to understand and calm down but she'd just gotten worse. He had to hold onto her tighter to stop her from escaping but she did. She hit him right in the crown jewels with her knee, he fell to the ground.

He suppressed his yells of pain "Ow" he looked up at her "Why do you always do that?"

"Because I feel like it and take it like a man, I need a man!" she replied. "Besides, there's not much to hit down there anyway"

He didn't like that one bit, she looked afraid and ran away from him. He chased her all around the house until she slammed the bedroom door and leaned back against it, she sighed with relief. She looked up to see him standing there, she gasped.

He grabbed her and kissed her forcefully, she complied. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"This is my favorite part" he whispered.

"Mine too" she said.

Emmett walked in and looked at them. They looked back at him, an awkward silence filled the room.

"Umm...me and Rose were just gonna ask to borrow your car" he said.

"What's wrong with your cars?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we kinda already wrecked them having..." he began.

Rose cut him off from downstairs "Em, I found the keys to the Mercedes!"

Carlisle's eyes went wide and Emmett panicked "Bye"

He shut the door and the sound of the Mercedes roaring into life filled their ears.

"I'd better go and..." Carlisle began.

"No" Esme said firmly. "Take care of your wife and then your car"

He agreed with her on that one and carried her to the bed.

**REVIEW**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
